Systems are known to detect threats within secured areas. Threats may be based upon any of a number of different risks to human safety or security (e.g., fire, carbon monoxide, unauthorized intruders, etc.).
Security systems are typically based upon the use of one or more sensors that detect a specific threat within an area. The sensors may be fixed devices and/or mobile devices, such as a fob. For example, fire, smoke, and/or intrusion sensors may be distributed throughout a secured area in order to mitigate damage through the early detection of fire or intrusion. The sensors can be supervised or unsupervised.
In most cases, the sensors may be monitored by a control panel. In the event that one of the sensors is activated, the control panel may activate a local audible alarm to warn occupants in the area of the threat. The control panel may also send an alarm message to a central monitoring station. A portable device, such as key fob, may be used to send emergency alerts (e.g., panic alarms, medical alerts, police, etc.) to the control panel and also to send commands (e.g., arm, disarm, etc.) to the control panel. The control panel may also include a keypad and an audible siren.
In the case of industrial or public spaces, security systems may cover large areas and incorporate hundreds or even thousands of sensors. In order to accommodate such large numbers of devices, the control panel and the sensors may be connected via a wireless interface.
However, security systems are often difficult to set up and use with such large number of sensors. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of maintaining contact among the control panel, the sensors, and the central monitoring station of wireless security systems.